Sherlock: The Case of Nina Dobrev
by drmattwhovian
Summary: A serial killer is striking the city of London, seemingly at random. The police have no idea what the connection between the victims is, and the media is having a field day with the story. A sort of mania grips the city, and the body count just keeps getting higher and higher. Can Sherlock crack the case with a victim who saw the killer but is refusing to talk?


Title: Sherlock: The Case of Nina Dobrev

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17(later)

Genre: Drama, Mystery, Romance

Plot: A serial killer is striking the city of London, seemingly at random. The police have no idea what the connection between the victims is, and the media is having a field day with the story. A sort of mania grips the city, and the body count just keeps getting higher and higher. Can Sherlock crack the case with a victim who saw the killer but is refusing to talk? What sort of a relationship will form between detective and victim?

Prologue:  
>"So she is not speaking at all?" Watson asked Lestrade.<br>"Not a peep," Lestrade said, "So I thought you two might be able to get her talking. Remember, Sherlock, she saw something that scared her tremendously. You saw how bloody the crime scene was."  
>Sherlock sighed, "Yes, yes. Treat the victim like the victim they are. Spoiled brats."<br>Watson sighed with an exaggerated headshake, "Sherlock, she is a traumatized girl! Try to have some respect for once!"  
>Lestrade opened the door to his office and there sat a girl with skin quite pale, a tear streaked face and eyes that did not blink. Indeed this girl has seen something…something frightening. Lestrade approached her with a cup of water, "Here. You should drink something.<br>The girl just sat in the chair shaking her head just barely. Lestrade looked over at Sherlock as he placed the cup in front of her.

Watson took a seat, "Hello. I am Doctor John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. We are detectives I guess you could say and we want to catch the guy that killed those people. Did you know them?"  
>The girl just sat there starting straight ahead not looking into anyone's eyes. Watson clicked his tongue with a sigh and Sherlock took a seat next to Watson. He was very loud about it. Dragging the chair and sitting in it with a loud "UNF!"<br>Everyone looked at Sherlock confused and bewildered. Sherlock, however, kept his eyes on the mute girl who actually slowly made eye contact with him. Sherlock raised his eyebrow at her and said, "So?"

The girl averted her eyes and looked back down at the table. Sherlock sighed, "Alright. You are obviously quite frightened and yet you still feel safe. But you won't talk because you don't know who to trust. You have family, but only one sibling. It is most likely a brother, but you don't trust him or you don't know where he is. If you did trust him, you would have run to him instead of just staying at the scene of the crime waiting for rescue. You are Bulgarian and you can speak the language because at a young age you were forced to learn it. Hence the bags under your eyes, you stay up late at night studying and that became a habit. You only get about four maybe five and if you are lucky six hours of sleep every night. Another reason you do not get sleep at night is because you suffer from nightmares. Nightmares about abuse mentally, physically, and possibly sexually…"  
>"Sherlock…" Watson warned.<br>"You ran away from home at a young age and have been on your own for quite awhile. That is the reason you won't talk to anyone here because you were abused but he adults that your trusted as a child and now in your eyes every adult here is the bad guy and you are forever the spoiled victim and expect every to make you feel better. Am I right?"  
>Everyone looked between Sherlock and the girl in complete shock at his rant. The girl looked back up at him slowly. Sherlock was expecting her to fight him on his accusations and deductions. She simply smiled at him as a tear fell from her eye.<p>

Sherlock sighed getting up from his chair, "Very well. You are coming with me. Lestrade, can you gather anything that belongs to her and have her things brought to my apartment as soon as possible?"  
>"Wh-wait a minute!" Lestrade said, "You can't just take my victim. She obviously needs counseling."<br>"No, she needs someone she can trust and the only way to earn her trust is to be around her twenty four seven. So, give her to me and I promise I will get her talking."  
>Lestrade looked at Watson and Watson threw his hands up, "I do kind of see his point. I will be there too to make sure he does nothing to her."<br>"Nothing to her?" Sherlock asked a bit confused, "Why would I do anything to her?"  
>"I will have her stuff sent to your place by this afternoon," Lestrade responded, "You better get her talking. Remember she is a victim."<br>Sherlock smiled with excitement written all over his face, "This is a case I have been waiting for! A speechless victim, a murderer out on the run who is bound to come after her…oh yes! This is fun!"

"…Not a good time…" Watson said with a sigh.


End file.
